


It Came Way Too Soon For Them

by fuckuimgay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Bianca di Angelo, Dead Jason Grace, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckuimgay/pseuds/fuckuimgay
Summary: Until Death Do Us Part





	It Came Way Too Soon For Them

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this

Nico looked around Camp Half-Blood. The seven, or well six now, were here. They came for him and Will. Seven years. Nico and Will have been together for seven years. Today, they were getting married. 

Nico felt an arm wrap around his waist. Looking up at his soon-to-be husband Nico smiled. Will’s freckles popped out against his skin in the summer sun, usually in the winter when there was less sun Will’s freckles were less noticeable, except that one right above his left eyebrow. In the winter it appeared to have sucked the color from the other freckles as it was the darkest of them and the others were pale in comparison. Oh, how Nico loved his freckles. His laugh. His smile. His sunny demeanor. He was an Apollo child after all. 

The sweet smell of strawberries hung in the air, when he first came back to the camp it haunted him. He felt his sister’s death right while he was in the strawberry fields. But, he didn’t know that’s what he felt until later on. After learning he couldn’t stand the smell of strawberries, but like he forgave Percy he started tolerating the smell of strawberries. Now? The smell was intoxicating. Especially because that was what Will smelled like when they first kissed. Hell, even Will’s lips tasted like strawberries when they first kissed. Will and Nico had snuck into the strawberry fields and stole some strawberries, Nico didn’t eat any but just seeing Will’s excitement about them made his heart flutter. God, that first kiss was so awkward but Nico wouldn’t trade it for anything because it was still perfect. The perfect memory. One of his favorites. 

Nico smiled as little six-year-old Estelle ran up to him, Percy had allowed her into the camp for the wedding knowing Nico formed a strong bond with her but didn’t know the reason why he had. It took everything in him not to cry. His sister would be at his wedding. His older sister. 

Bianca. But she wasn’t Bianca, she was Estelle. Bianca was dead. But, was reborn as Estelle. 

Oh Gods, it took everything in him not to call her Bianca. He could sense it was her. He knew it. He could recognize that smile from anywhere. Her laugh, oh Gods her laugh, Nico almost cried the first time he heard it. Estelle’s dress was a pale yellow, contrasting drastically with her dark hair. Everyone was wearing something yellow, it was the color they had chosen to be the main color of the wedding theme. Thalia was here too, her eyes looked puffy from crying. The last time she was here was when they burned Jason’s shroud. Jason. Thalia had a memorial place outside of camp borders for him. Nico should probably go there after the wedding, to speak to him. To thank him. For being the first to accept him, for being there for him after he was outed. For being the first to encourage him to act on his feelings towards Will. 

 

“Nico!” Estelle shouted. 

“Estelle I’m right here you don’t have to yell,” Nico crouched down the the six-year-old’s height. 

“But you’re tall!”

Nico heard Will’s snickers behind him and quickly jabbed his elbow back, lightly hitting his fiancé in the knee. It hurt Nico a lot more than it hurt Will. 

 

The wedding started, Nico and Will stood before each other as Chiron told them to say the vows they had written and Nico was going first. 

“Will Solace,” Nico blinked back the tears that threatened him and swallowed the lump in his throat. “You are the exact opposite of me in ev-”

Nico stopped and looked out to the sea of people in attendance. To the empty chair next to Thalia Fuck, he couldn’t do this. Not without him here, it felt wrong. Jason deserved to be there. 

After awkwardly making the request to move their location, not sure how it would be taken, they stood outside of camp boundaries. They weren’t right next to the memorial, Nico felt that would be disrespectful. But the memorial was in view, and that settled Nico’s guilt at Jason not being there. Nico choked out him vows, crying out of happiness as Will wiped away his tears. The Will said his, which caused Nico to cry again. 

“I love you so much Nico,” Will said as he wiped away Nico’s tears and kissed him, sealing their marriage. 

Soon, everyone had left. Except for Nico and Will. They stayed there, sitting at Jason’s memorial in silence. It was so silent you could hear a twig snap, which they did. Will wheeled around. 

Five. Five monsters. No wait, more are coming. Holy shit how many are there? Seven, eight, nine, Will refused to count anymore but there were at least five others he didn’t count. Nico has his sword but Will didn’t have any weapons. Resorting to fighting them without a weapon to at least keep them occupied so they didn’t all go after Nico at the same time Will threw rock after rock at them. Then switched to punching them and kicking them when he ran out of rocks to throw. One of them tore at his shoulder, pain searing up. And another one jumped on top of him, pushing him to the ground and onto Nico. He landed onto Nico, Will knew what had happened but he didn’t want to look. Nico’s sword jutted out from his chest. Ambrosia or nectar wouldn’t save him, he’ll die and Will knew this. He has what? Two minutes? Nico rose from underneath him, he pulled his sword out too, now less than one minute, the sword was the only thing keeping the blood from gushing out of him. Nico shadow traveled to behind the monster, taking it by surprise when he stabbed it.

That was the last monster. There were no more. Collapsing by Will Nico let out a sob, but tried to hide it. He had to be strong, for Will. Will chuckled, cracking a joke to lighten the mood. 

“Hey, at least I’ll get to meet your Dad, just like how you met mine right after we got together.”

“Will no you’re not meeting him you’re not dying I’m not letting you.”

Will brought Nico’s face down to his, kissing him he felt Nico’s tears on his face. This time these were not happy tears.

Until death do us part came way too soon for them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna follow me on another social to yell at me my twitter is @peytonsagenda and i am an admin for @argoIIcrew on twitter hehe


End file.
